


Boundless Happiness

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [8]
Category: A Hope For All
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of being love. Nothing more is necessary to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hope For All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396500) by [Neyah444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444). 



> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #08: Magic

Finally admitting to himself that he had fallen in love frightened Sichar. He had never bothered earlier why he had cared so much about Hilde, but dscovering the origin of his feelings shook his whole world

On one hand there was the worry about her: she had managed to make him take her with them on their quest to Camelot, which was as far from being safe as it could be.

But on the other hand there was this magical euphory you sense even when there is no sorcery around: an endless happiness making you feel moe alive than ever.


End file.
